King Benjamin/Gallery
Gallery |-|Promotional Images= ''Descendants Descendants-29.png 635646919225077794-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY02.JPG|Ben and Mal coronation 635646919236153936-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY09.JPG Ben_bio.jpg Ben&Mal.jpg BAH.jpg Our_Royal_Crush.jpg Picnic.jpg|Ben and Audrey Heroes_prom.jpg Descendants-116.jpg Descendants-115.jpg The_Boys_of_Auradon_Prep.jpg Auradon_Royal_Family.jpg Coronation_Bae.jpg Getting_the_Jitters.jpg|Getting the jitters? Descendants-130.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants_-_Ben,_Chad_and_Audrey.jpg A_Day_in_the_Life_of_Prince_Ben.jpg Be_On_Your_Toes_Today.jpg Descendants-139.jpg Descendants-151.jpg Descendants-150.jpg Descendants-149.jpg Descendants-156.jpg Descendants-162.jpg Descendants_21_Days.png Descendants_19_Days.png Descendants-204.jpg Descendants-148.png Sidekick_Act_passed_by_Prince_Ben.jpg Ben_promo.jpg Ben Descendants.jpeg Mal and Ben.jpg Mal and Ben Crossing a Bridge.png Auradon Prep Mal and Ben.jpg Auradon_Royal_Family_2.jpg Ben Descendants.png Descendants-42.png Descendants-202.jpg Descendants: Wicked World Descendants-Wicked-World-20.png The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Ben Render.png|CGI Ben Descendants 2 Descendants 2 new look.jpg VKs-Ben-Descendants-2.jpg Descendants-2-Still-5.jpg Ben-Descendants-2.jpg Descendants 2 Royal Cotillion Cast.jpg D2 Ben x Harry (1).jpg BenCotillion.jpg Mal and Ben Cotillion.jpg D2 - Royal Cotillion Cast 2.jpg 304041.jpg|King Ben Descendants 3 D3 - Official new Ben look.jpg 65866126_177964699887147_6247525013194011391_n.jpg|Queen Mal & King Ben |-|Production and concept= Ben&Mal.jpg|Mal with Ben Ben and Mal 2.jpg Ben and Mal 1.jpg Descendants 3.jpg Descendants 2.jpg Descendants 1.jpg Descendants 19.jpg Descendants 18.jpg Descendants 17.jpg Descendants 16.jpg |-|Descendants Screenshots= Descendants'' desc_01198.jpg desc_01737.jpg desc_01891.jpg desc_02353.jpg desc_02976.jpg desc_03361.jpg desc_03662.jpg desc_100472.jpg desc_101186.jpg desc_101914.jpg desc_102103.jpg desc_102215.jpg desc_103846.jpg desc_104112.jpg desc_104581.jpg desc_105148.jpg desc_107738.jpg desc_107962.jpg desc_108088.jpg desc_108116.jpg desc_108165.jpg desc_108459.jpg desc_108543.jpg desc_108592.jpg desc_109061.jpg desc_109110.jpg desc_109320.jpg desc_109852.jpg desc_111042.jpg desc_111273.jpg desc_111350.jpg desc_111602.jpg desc_111756.jpg desc_112785.jpg desc_112862.jpg desc_113702.jpg desc_114507.jpg desc_115844.jpg desc_116075.jpg|Telling Mal to make a choice desc_118637.jpg desc_119064.jpg desc_119400.jpg desc_119799.jpg desc_125273.jpg desc_125574.jpg desc_126666.jpg desc_127198.jpg desc_129830.jpg desc_20497.jpg desc_20651.jpg desc_20777.jpg desc_20924.jpg desc_21316.jpg|Ben with his girlfriend, Audrey desc_22394.jpg desc_22618.jpg desc_23437.jpg desc_23696.jpg desc_43597.jpg desc_44031.jpg desc_44171.jpg|"Just give them a chance." desc_44710.jpg desc_44773.jpg desc_44948.jpg desc_45235.jpg desc_50828.jpg desc_50912.jpg desc_51122.jpg desc_51465.jpg desc_51850.jpg desc_52081.jpg desc_52459.jpg desc_60796.jpg desc_61034.jpg desc_61622.jpg desc_61727.jpg desc_65976.jpg desc_66389.jpg desc_66956.jpg desc_67096.jpg desc_67845.jpg desc_68041.jpg desc_71478.jpg desc_71639.jpg desc_71996.jpg desc_72381.jpg desc_72430.jpg desc_72514.jpg desc_72584.jpg desc_72710.jpg desc_72738.jpg desc_73270.jpg desc_73788.jpg desc_74243.jpg desc_130586.jpg desc_130803.jpg desc_74285.jpg desc_74355.jpg desc_74495.jpg desc_75111.jpg desc_75209.jpg desc_75587.jpg desc_80438.jpg desc_80634.jpg desc_80998.jpg desc_82146.jpg desc_82258.jpg desc_82524.jpg desc_82839.jpg desc_82923.jpg desc_83056.jpg desc_84218.jpg|"I can look into your eyes, and I can tell your not evil." desc_84379.jpg desc_84757.jpg desc_85177.jpg desc_85296.jpg desc_85457.jpg desc_85576.jpg desc_85688.jpg desc_88789.jpg desc_88831.jpg desc_89048.jpg desc_89181.jpg desc_89363.jpg desc_89993.jpg desc_97504.jpg desc_97595.jpg desc_97784.jpg desc_97903.jpg desc_98477.jpg desc_98974.jpg desc_99289.jpg desc_99982.jpg |-|Descendants 2 Screenshots= Descendants-2-20.jpg Descendants-2-13.jpg Descendants-2-8.jpg You and me.png Evie, Ben, Jay and Carlos.png Ben, Mal and Harry.png Ben, Evie, Carlos and Jay.png Ben being bad.png Ben and VK'S.png Ben and VK.png Ben and Mal.png Ben and Evie.png Ben.png Ben and Harry.png You and Me-0.png |-|Season 1 Screenshots= Mal's Digi-Image Problem Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 1.png|Ben outside Mal's tent Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 2.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 3.png|"Can you de-zone?" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 5.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 6.png|"Your digital image?" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 7.png|Ben shows Mal about the recent incident on his phone Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 9.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 10.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 11.png Ben and Mal in Wicked World.jpg Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 13.png|"Maleficent's daughter painting Sleeping Beauty's daughter as Sleeping Beauty..." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 14.png|Ben asks Mal about remembering Family Day Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 17.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 18.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 20.png|"Funny, but stop." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 21.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 23.png|Ben tells Mal to stop using her magic on Audrey's portrait Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 24.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 26.png|Ben tells Mal to change Audrey's portrait back to normal before someone sees it Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 28.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 30.png Careful What You Wish For Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-3.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-8.jpg|"Thanks to my Dad there's no service on the Isle of the Lost." Voodoo-Do-You-9.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-10.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-11.jpg|"You dropped...my wallet." Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-15.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-30.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-31.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-4.png|Ben and Audrey love being admired Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-8.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-13.png|Ben and Audrey are not amused Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-20.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-21.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-23.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-25.png|About to smash a mug Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-26.png|Ben regrets what he has done Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-16.png Genie-Chic-18.png Genie-Chic-19.png Genie-Chic-17.png|"That is my legal name." Genie-Chic-22.png Genie-Chic-24.png|"My dad loves birthdays." Genie-Chic-25.png Genie-Chic-26.png|"How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?" Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-33.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Spirit Day Spirit-Day-4.png Spirit-Day-5.png|"But feel free to put those ideas in the suggestion box." Spirit-Day-6.png Spirit-Day-7.png Spirit-Day-18.png Spirit-Day-24.png Descendants-Wicked-World-14.png|"I change my mind." The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-2.png The-Night-is-Young-4.png|Ben and Evie are announced as the Neon Lights King and Queen The-Night-is-Young-6.png|Ben is not so sure about his crown The-Night-is-Young-8.png|"Then I'm gorgeous." The-Night-is-Young-11.png The-Night-is-Young-12.png|"Did my Queen just dump me for fake jewelry?" The-Night-is-Young-13.png The-Night-is-Young-14.png|Ben and Mal take to the dance floor The-Night-is-Young-15.png The-Night-is-Young-19.png The-Night-is-Young-25.png|Ben and Mal dancing The-Night-is-Young-27.png The-Night-is-Young-37.png The-Night-is-Young-40.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-2.png Neon-Lights-Out-3.png Neon-Lights-Out-4.png Neon-Lights-Out-5.png Neon-Lights-Out-8.png|"Actually..." Neon-Lights-Out-9.png Neon-Lights-Out-11.png Neon-Lights-Out-14.png|"We were really worried about you guys." Neon-Lights-Out-15.png Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-8.png|...Ben tied up Hooked-On-Ben-11.png Hooked-On-Ben-19.png Hooked-On-Ben-27.png Hooked-On-Ben-35.png Hooked-On-Ben-40.png Hooked-On-Ben-46.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png |-|Season 2 Screenshots= Options Are Shrinking Options-Are-Shrinking-30.jpg|Ben carrying the jewels to the throne room. Party Crasher Party-Crashers-10.png|"That can't be right." Party-Crashers-11.png Party-Crashers-16.png Party-Crashers-19.png Party-Crashers-22.png|Ben stands in Zevon's way Party-Crashers-23.png|Ben frozen in ice Party-Crashers-26.png Mal-lone Mal-Lone-4.png Mal-Lone-8.png Mal-Lone-19.png Mal-Lone-20.png United We Stand United-We-Stand-4.png United-We-Stand-10.png|Ben and Audrey fighting the puppets United-We-Stand-30.png United-We-Stand-32.png Celebration Celebration-1.png Celebration-3.png Celebration-4.png|Ben about to give out the jewels Celebration-5.png Celebration-6.png Celebration-7.png Celebration-8.png Celebration-9.png|Ben lastly gives Mal her birthright jewel Celebration-11.png Celebration-19.png Celebration-24.png Celebration-25.png Celebration-26.png |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 1.jpg 71gf-t28ZzL._SL1500_.jpg Ben_and_Mal_Dolls_1.jpg Ben_and_Mal_Dolls_2.jpg Ben_and_Mal_Dolls_3.jpg Ben_Doll_1.jpg Descendants_-_Believe_Lyrics.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_7.jpg Descendants_Themed_Activities_1.png Descendants_Themed_Activities_3.png Descendants_Themed_Activities_6.png Descendants_Yearbook_(alternate_cover).jpg Descendants-31.jpg Descendants-136.png End_of_Year_Review.jpg Hang_Out_With_Descendants.jpg 61szIt39jEL.jpg 41sLjLf2YiL.jpg 81tQvwisaAL. SL1154 .jpg 71_l78yoXJL._SL1500_.jpg 81QMIE5hWXL._SL1500_.jpg Mal and ben d3.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Descendants Galleries Category:Descendants: Wicked World Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Male Galleries Category:Descendants 2 Galleries